Man's Best Friend
by Random A la Grace
Summary: Kakashi has a strange ninken named Kagome. This is the series of snapshots of their lives together.
1. Childhood 1

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

First fanfiction; please be kind to me!

* * *

><p>Childhood: Mother<p>

It was one of the harshest winters Konohagakure had ever faced. The Hatake family was not spared from it. Yumi Hatake, wife of the famous "White Fang" lay on her deathbed with her husband sitting in silent vigil over her.

In his arms laid his two year old son, Kakashi, who was the splitting image of him. Sleeping and unaware of his dying mother, Sakumo sat there in anguish. As a trail of tears flowed down his young face, one teardrop fell onto his forearm where a silver tattoo for "family" was inscribed.

White chakra flowed from the tattoo, illuminating it in the darkening room. In a puff of smoke, a young girl sat in front of Sakumo. Black dog ears tipped with silver twitched as the head was lowered in submission.

"Sakumo-dono, you called?" the girl asked quietly.

He remained silent, too wrought with grief. "Kagome-chan…what should I do?"

Looking up, Kagome saw the despair on her master's face as he clutched onto his slumbering son. The scent of sickness and death was overpowering her master's scent.

Kagome brushed her waist-length hair away from her face, the silver tips glinting in the candle-light, and stood up before her master. Reaching over, she hugged the much larger man and rubbed his back, Kakashi sandwiched between them.

"Life will move on, even if you do not. We are all still here for you and Kakashi-chan." Patting his arm, she released her master.

Kagome pricked her finger and let one drop fall into Yumi's open mouth. Soon her raspy breath eased and black eyes opened. Moving back, she reached toward Kakashi and headed outside the room, her fluffy tail instantly wrapping around the slumbering boy. "Say your goodbyes to Yumi-dono and live with no regrets."

She shut the shoji door behind her, and sat in front of it, staring at the wall. The window above cast shadows as the sun continued to set. She ignored the muffled voices behind her and started humming as she rocked Kakashi in her arms. Soon night fell and the voices quieted.

"Sakumo-dono, Yumi-dono is gone, isn't she?" She whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Kagome-chan…Can you please take care of Kakashi as I get the funeral preparations?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I didn't really like the transitions in the dialogue but I don't really know how to change it…Anyone want to beta read for me? :3<p> 


	2. Childhood 2

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews and support! I hope I can meet your expectations!

Just finished COD:MW3. To Soap, Sandman and all the other brothers who died for the war effort.

* * *

><p>Childhood: Friend<p>

Sakumo sighed as he walked into his house late at night. After the harsh winter his wife died in, He was back on active duty. Sandaime didn't want to let him go, but he needed his skills.

His heavy footsteps made the tatami mats crease with his weight, having no need to use his stealth in his own home. He stopped by his son's lighted room with a heavy heart, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Slowly opening the shoji door, he peeked into the room only to see his son drawing on scrolls by a low table. Sakumo quietly approached his unsuspecting toddler.

"Kakashi, why are you not sleeping?" He whispered in his ear, startling the boy.

"Papa!" Kakashi exclaimed, turning around to give his father a hug.

Chuckling, the man patted his son on his head before lowering him. "Papa has a mission tomorrow morning…"

"But you're 'uppose to take me to pawk 'morrow!" Kakashi interrupted, pouting in his father's arms.

"I know…but Sandaime specifically asked me to help out with this mission. You do not want me to let him down now, do you?"

"No..." Kakashi replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

Sakumo ruffled his son's unruly locks before he lifted him up and tucked him in his small bed. "I'll leave a friend over for you."

With a bite of his finger, he smeared the blood on his forearm and over the tattoo. Familiar white chakra flooded the room and encased its inhabitants with warmth.

In a puff of white smoke, a small girl dressed in a sleeping yukata bowed before Sakumo. "Sakumo-sama called me, in this form?" the little humanoid ninken asked.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he saw the familiar ninken. " a'gome! Why you so small?"

Looking up, Kagome glanced at Kakashi before staring at her master. "Kagome-chan, can you please look after Kakashi while I'm gone?"

_Please be his friend,_ he added mentally.

Smirking with her fangs sticking out, the dog eared girl nodded her head before sliding into the bed.

"Scoot over, Kakashi-chan, it's cold out here."

"I'm not little!"

* * *

><p>Author's Jibe: Props to Watsuki's Yahiko-<em>chan<em>! And Kakashi is human to begin with, so why can't he be as cute as my nephew?


	3. Childhood 3

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Thank you present to all my readers!

* * *

><p>Childhood: Training<p>

Four year old Kakashi stomped his feet on the ground, annoyed with his friend. "Kagome! It's not fair to climb the Goshinboku!" he pouted, glaring up at the ninken perched on the lowest branches of the largest tree in the yard.

"I taught you how to climb trees without using your arms. If you can't do that, wait until you grow tall enough to reach the lowest branch!" she snickered, not even bothering to look at the pouting child.

"I'll be too old by the time I grow ten feet…"He grumbled, glaring at the large tree in front of him.

"I guess that means I win again, doesn't it, Kakashi-chan?" Kagome taunted, crossing her arms behind her head. "Tag is getting boring if you can't catch me…" she continued, even letting her fluffy tail uncurl and hang from the branch.

Kakashi was tempted to throw a mud ball at her swaying tail in retaliation, but wisely chose against it. Sakumo never argued about Kagome's "disciplinary" measures against him. His butt was still sore from the last time he managed to prank her.

Determined to get her to stop calling him little, he steadied his chakra.

"Fine! Ready or not here I come!"


	4. Childhood 4

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p>Childhood: School<p>

It was recess and Kakashi was content to stay in class and avoid the loud chatter of the wannabe ninjas who were much older than him. On his lap was a baby tuxedo (black and white) husky, feigning sleep.

_You know, you're still a kid…_a female voice lectured him. _You should play with the other children._

Kakashi wisely chose to ignore the voice and stared out of the window, watching the wannabes running around like headless chickens. _I don't think I want to look like that,_ He replied.

A growl from his lap was his only response.

_Live a little, Kakashi-chan, _Kagome continued, _besides, if you want to graduate earlier, show the hidden teachers your "moves"._

He contemplated it, ignoring her sarcasm, before resigning to her logic. Kakashi really wanted to get out of school already. Sighing, he stood up and placed the now awake dog on his shoulder. He headed out to the play yard, wincing whenever he heard a girl squeal or a boy shout around him.

_They would make terrible ninjas_ he commented, earning a chuckle from the voice.

A stout boy named Gemma was gathering people from their class to play hide-and-go-seek. "All right, since I grabbed the short end of the stick, I'm 'it'. I'm only counting to twenty and that's it!" he shouted, disregarding their protests while Kakashi just stared at him blankly before heading toward a tree to climb it.

"On your marks…get set…go!" Genma instantly shut his eyes and began to count aloud.

"One!" Kakashi took a step up the tree, ignoring the odd looks everyone sent him.

"Two!" He took another step and another step in time with Genma's counting. By the time he reached the tallest branch, Genma had counted to twenty. When Genma opened his eyes, he only saw the students glancing at a tree instead of hiding.

Girls had hearts drifting around them as they looked at the young prodigy while the boys had their mouths dropped.

"What's going on?" Genma cried out, trying to make sense of the failed game.

"Kakashi just walked up a tree without using his arms!" a girl shouted, giggling with a blush dusted on her face.

Kakashi looked at his amazed classmates in confusion, hanging upside down from a branch. "What's their problem?" he wondered, eyeing the girls warily.

_Congratulations on being on the fan girl radar, Kakashi-chan, _Kagome's voice snickered. _See underneath, the underneath!_

He fell off the tree in shock only to right himself midair and land on his feet. Once he landed he had to run as a stampede of what Kagome dubbed "fan girls" chased him, yelling out love declarations. Kagome, disguised as the nindog on his shoulder wrapped her paws tightly around his neck, howling her laughter into his ear.

_ I hate you._


	5. Childhood 5

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Truth be told, I was very excited for this ^^

* * *

><p>Childhood: Fan Girls<p>

Kakashi was walking out of the Academy, nindog-less since lunch, excited to see his father even if he didn't project it. When he reached the gates, to his surprise Kagome in human disguise met him there.

"Where is Pa—Otou-san?" Kakashi questioned, glancing at her warily.

"He received a mission, that's why I left earlier," Kagome replied, tugging at her human clothes.

Dressed in a sleeveless white blouse and red pants, she ignored the attention she garnered from the students passing by. Tying her long black hair up to a high pony tail, she reached out and grabbed his hand as he waited for her.

"Let's get dango! Your treat!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi just let her drag him, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You always want dango… and stop using my money. I'm trying to save up for Otou-san's birthday present."

"You know you like dango too, even if you eat it unsweetened!"

As they continued to walk toward **their** dango stand, Kagome sensed five of the fan girls trailing them, their auras tinged with anger and bitterness.

She quickly made a shadow clone and kawarimi-ed with it as she sneaked behind the fan girls.

Just before they reached the dango stand, the girls jumped out and quickly threw kunais at the clone, with the intention to scare her. But the clone simply let them hit and let blood bleed out from the wounds.

Kakashi immediately held 'Kagome' in his arms, kunai out and ready to harm. Glaring at the girls he roared, "What were you thinking!"

"I'm….so sorry…" the leader stuttered, "I thought…she would d-dodge…"she explained, looking sheepishly on the floor. The girl to her right stepped up, wanting to help but Kakashi glared at her, keeping her in place. "W-we will g-g-go and…and get h-help…"

With that the girls ran to the nearest clinic, looking for a doctor to help them out. Kakashi glanced down at his friend, her blue eyes dimming before him.

"Ka-kashi…" she whispered, her eyes drooping, "I-I'm s-so c-c-cold…" she stuttered, shivering for effect while internally she was laughing her butt off.

Kakashi broke out in near sweat, worried about his friend. "Damn it…I should have seen it coming. I'm so sorry, Kagome!" He cried, a tear leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

The Kagome sitting in the shadows froze, her eyes widen in surprise. She was only joking! She didn't mean for him to cry!

The clone, feeling her mistress' concern decided to try and make things better. Lifting her arm up, she gently wiped Kakashi's tear, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Kakashi-kun…you are a great friend." Kakashi glanced at her, his eyes wrought with worry and concern for her. "Please don't leave me, Kagome…"He pleaded, his small hands clenching her shoulders with a gravity that further burdened Kagome.

"Ne…Kakashi, at least the fan girls are gone," she smiled. Kakashi immediately tensed up before he stared at her in shock.

"Kagome…you did not…" he broke off, slowly becoming irritated with the girl in his arms.

"Love you, Kakashi-chan. I got your back!" the clone chirped, before poofing into smoke.

The real Kagome hesitantly walked toward the tense boy, now holding nothing. "Kakashi…I'll buy the dango this time…Please don't be angry with me…" she offered, trying to placate his righteous anger. "I got those nasty bugs away, didn't I?" she continued, trying to think of excuses to try to justify her little prank.

Once she reached him, his arm shoot out, grabbing hers and startling her. "I'm going to buy out that dango stand, Ka-Go-Me." He said, glancing at her with a smirk as he righted himself.

Kagome stood flabbergasted as he gently tugged her toward their previous destination. "See underneath the underneath, you free loader."

In the end, Kakashi got a stomach ache and Kagome got the last laugh no matter how much lighter her purse was.


	6. Childhood 6

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Built a new computer...but thank God for Dropbox!

To all my loyal readers!

Much apologies but here is the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Childhood: More Training<p>

A wet and irritated Kakashi stood on the banks of the large Hatake koi pond. Standing 20 feet away, on top of the water, was a bored and dry Kagome, reading a book.

"Oh Jiraiya...You write...terrible." she muttered under her breath, totally ignoring the steaming Kakashi. "I like Naruto, but the writing style sucks...I should edit it..."

"Kagome, help me out!" Kakashi yelled, frustrated with the lack of help he was receiving from his _tutor_.

Kagome looked up from her book, her ears twitching as she stared at Kakashi's slouched posture. "Show me."

Focusing his chakra, Kakashi took a couple steps out on the water before he fell knee deep in water.

He growled in frustration as Kagome continued to observe him. He was moving less and no where closer to Kagome, who was standing in the middle of the pond.

"Kakashi, what are you trying to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying to walk on water."

"What is water?" She continued, probbing him to find his own answer.

"'What is water'? Is that all you-" Kakashi stopped, glancing at the water surrounding him. He knelt down, scooping up some water in his hands. The water slipped from his fingers, trailing down his arm and dropping into the water, causing ripples.

"Water is a easily moved _living_ source. You can't expect it to follow you if you don't adjust to it. Instead of asking the water to form to you, you have to form to water," Kagome lectured as Kakashi absently nodded his head and moved out of the water.

_So I have to send a constant stream of chakra to the bottom of my feet and move _with_ the water instead of just placing a layer of chakra on it._

Kakashi let out a deep breath before he took his first step onto the water.

Despite feeling like he was stepping on jello, he focused on letting his chakra move with the flow of the water he was disrupting. He hesitantly took another step, feeling unbalanced until his foot came down.

As he came closer to Kagome, he slowly got used to the _jello effect_ and was able to walk confidently to the reading ninken.

"I did it!"

Kagome looked up and smiled at Kakashi.

"Now try to get this bell from me," She said, dangling a silver bell infront of his face.

Running backwards from him she was on the other side of pond, reading her book as she shook the bell with her tail.

"Come and get it!"

Confident in his abilities, he rushed after Kagome, his body automatically adjusting the chakra ontop of the water surface.


	7. Childhood 7

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience! So here is another one for you!

* * *

><p>Childhood: Graduation<p>

Kakashi clamped tightly to his father's hand, trying to ignore the looks his classmates and their family were giving them. Kagome held his other hand, trying to cover his body from staring eyes despite her small stature.

"I'm proud of you, my son," Sakumo proudly exclaimed, glancing down at his little boy.

"First in his grade and youngest Genin recorded in Konoha history," Kagome inputted, proud of her master's son and her best friend.

Kakashi blushed as his father chuckled and ruffled his hair, messing up the headband tied on his forehead.

"Let's go home and celebrate," Sakumo announced, the graduation ceremony now over.

He picked up Kakashi and placed him on his shoulders and picked up Kagome and put her in the crook of his arm.

The three of them walked home, laughing and joking.

* * *

><p>After the celebratory shabu-shabu dinner, the three of them lounged in the backyard. Kakashi sighed in contentment as he sat next to his father while Kagome and Sakumo drank tea, talking to each other in quiet tones.<p>

"Kakashi, I have a present for you," Sakumo said, reaching into his yukata. Pulling out a bamboo case tied with a ribbon, he held it out to Kakashi who received it eagerly.

"Now, I don't want you to use this unless under extreme circumstances, all right?"

Kakashi nodded his head, opening the bamboo case reverently.

A shiny black lacquered tanto blade fell into his hand. The white hilt was pristine and made from corded bleached leather.

"Thank you, Otou-san!" Kakashi cried, hugging his father who patted his head.

Kagome smiled at them before she called out, "I have a present for you too!"

She nodded to Sakumo before she poofed away.

"Her leaving is my gift?" Kakashi wondered aloud, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Maa maa, don't be hasty Kakashi. Here, I need you to sign this with your blood," Sakumo said, shaking out an old summoning scroll.

"Although we don't have the Inuzuka bloodline, we too have a special bond with the ninken. They let us summon them with little to no blood," he explained.

Kakashi read the list of previous summoners, noticing that most were Hatake. Finding a blank spot under his father's name, he signed and fingerprinted the scroll.

"The seals are dragon, horse, rabbit, dog, ram. Mold your chakra into the hand you used to sign the scroll and focus it on the area you wish to summon them. I will help you."

Together, they went through the seals and slammed their hand on the ground next to each other.

With a poof and large cloud of smoke, Kagome stood in front of them with a bundle in her arms.

"Took you guys awhile... I thought I'd have to sleep in Makai!" she quietly exclaimed, shaking her head as she walked towards them.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, while Sakumo smirked.

Sitting in front of Kakashi, she handed the wrapped bundle toward him.

"His name is Pakkun. He's your personal summon granted to you by our Alpha," Kagome whispered, watching them.

Kakashi slowly lifted the blanket, a small brown pug lay, slowly waking up. With a small, hesitant hand, he rubbed its head.

"Hello, Pakkun. I'm Kakashi."


	8. Childhood 8

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience! Had writers block (I don't watch or read Naruto!), lost my notes, and had absolutely no confidence to be a writer... but thank you for all your favorites and reviews! I'm hoping to make the chapters longer with more experience!

Childhood: Sesshoumaru

_**Remember to summon Pakkun once a day.**_

Kakashi sat cross-legged in the Hatake training grounds, scrutinizing the opened summoning scroll in front of him. For the past five days since the genin graduation, Kagome had been supervising him whenever he summoned Pakkun. Without her there, Kakashi felt his confidence drop dramatically.

Unconsciously going over the correct hand signs, he nervously bit his lips. Would he be able to summon Pakkun without Kagome? Shaking his head, he cleared his doubts away. Kagome trusted him to do it without her there.

Taking a deep breath, he centered himself.

_Come on, Kakashi. You've done this before. You got this._

He bit his thumb, grimacing at the coppery taste that was quickly becoming familiar, and swiped at the summoning scroll. Kakashi's body instinctually adjusted the chakra needed for the summon.

_Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._ He held the seal.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kagome shouted from the back porch, "we're back!"

Startled from his tenuous concentration, his chakra surged uncontrollably just as he slammed his hand down.

_POOF_

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the training grounds and a tall figure climbed out from it.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi could only stare in awe at the being standing before him.

Easily standing at an impressive 7 feet, the regal being looked like a giant palm tree to Kakashi's meager 48 inches (hair included). Bored looking gold eyes surveyed their surroundings.

"Hn."

Without even sparing Kakashi a glance, he merely tilted his head, his aristocratic nose arched as he sniffed the air delicately. There was no threat in the immediate area.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted as she zipped pass Kakashi and threw herself onto Sesshoumaru.

Purring and nuzzling his chin, a dog eared, dog tailed girl accosted Sesshoumaru, easily dwarfed by his much larger body.

Kakashi stood awkwardly to the side as he watched his best friend familiarized herself without even a look at his direction. What was he, chopped liver? Before he could feel affronted, a deep growl shook broke him from his self-pitying thoughts. Eyes widening, Kakashi watched as the being before him returned his affections to his best friend.

A pale clawed hand rested comfortably in Kagome's dark locks, caressing her scalp, while the other hand rested firmly on her hip. Before he could analyze the source of his rising indigestion, his father appeared behind him.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sakumo bowed.

Seeing his father in deference to this stranger was weird for him to see, but Kakashi followed his father's lead.

"Hn. Hatake, you may rise," Sesshoumaru's baritone voice rumbled.

Sakumo stood up, a wistful smile adoring his face.

Sesshoumaru nipped Kagome's revealed ear and set her down to her feet. Whimpers escaped her throat, but she stepped back and stood next to Sakumo.

Sesshoumaru looked at them before nodding his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kakashi," Kagome said reverently, sounding surprisingly mature. "Kakashi," Kagome bent down and steadied him, "This is our Alpha, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kakashi stared hesitantly at Kagome and Sakumo but noticing their relaxed positions, looked up toward Sesshoumaru.

Lidded gold eyes stared into his charcoal eyes, making his shudder from their sharp stare. Those eyes reminded him of a predator, a very scary predator.

Not knowing what to do, Kakashi stood there awkwardly intimidated. Kagome's warm hand clasped his and he felt it warming his body. Finding strength and courage, he gave a deep bow in recognition to the Alpha who gave him Pakkun.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama. Hajimemashite. Doozo Yoroshiku. Arigatou gozaimasu for Pakkun, sir."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru simply nodded before he looked at Sakumo and Kagome.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sakumo." The two males looked at each other before Sakumo gave a small grin. "Daijoubou yo."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl. Blue eyes clashed with amber.

_I take it you'll be staying here longer?_

_Hai. Kakashi and Sakumo-san needs me._

Sesshoumaru grunted and gave a little glare.

_The little ones miss you. _

Kagome smiled brilliantly and giggled into her free hand.

_Tell them I miss them too! _

_Hn. I take it this little pup summoned me?_

_Hai...but it's strange that he isn't drained from summoning the Alpha._

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kakashi, who was talking to Sakumo in what he considered a quiet voice and oblivious to his occupied hand. He was complaining about his father's odd behavior in front the Alpha, a fire burning in his eyes.

_I approve._

Surprised blue eyes stared at Sesshoumaru before melting into giddiness.

"Arigatou!" Releasing Kakashi's hand, Kagome jumped Sesshoumaru and hugged him again.

While she was held in his strong grip, she looked at Sakumo and smiled widely at him. Releasing a sigh of relief, Sakumo laughed as he watched the two ninken.

Kakashi stared confusedly at the hugging couple, rubbing his chest as it started to ache again.

A/N: Sorry for the OOC. I don't really know how to make Sakumo come out more.


	9. Childhood 9

**Man's Best Friend**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective genius mangakas. My manipulation of the stories are all mine or unconscious ideas taken from other great authors.

Author's Note: Biggest apologies for the really delayed chapter. I have been struggling on how to write this fiction and give its characters justice. But I decided with a "to hell with it" and decided to "unleash the beast" and just write. I apologize if my story starts getting irrational and all over the place-when I grow more comfortable as a writer, I shall revise the living poop out of it. Until then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Childhood: Mask<p>

Kagome's small hand tightened in Kakashi's slightly larger ones. Even if she knew the mission was not dangerous, leaving Kakashi always clenched her heart with worry. She swiftly got out of bed, tucking Kakashi in and away from the autumn chill. The full moon illuminated his sleeping face, making Kagome's lips to slightly upturn. Clutching the small acorn charm on her bracelet, she poured some of her ki into it, changing her form into her natural form—the body of a 25 year old human.

She pulled her waist length hair onto a bun high atop her head, securing it with a pair of chopsticks. Pulling a black face mask that covered half her face, she put on black ANBU clothing to finish her outfit. Kagome glanced one more time at the sleeping Kakashi before putting a sutra on his wall. She put on an undecorated ANBU mask as she walked toward the window to slip out, missing how charcoal eyes watched her leave. Jumping to the rooftop, she ran toward the Hokage Tower.

The giant moon followed leisurely behind her, illuminating her path as her feet soundlessly touched the rooftop. As if it was the sun itself, the moonlight warmed her back and seemed to pulse in the night sky with her heartbeat—steady and strong.

Once she reached her destination, she clung to the shadows and ran passed the ANBU guards hidden nearby to protect the Hokage. Dropping in from the large window overlooking the village, the Hokage barely started as he continued to do his paperwork. Stamping the paper, he looked up as the masked Kagome stayed motionless in front of him.

He smiled slightly as he tiredly pulled the Hokage hat off his head. "Tashio-san, it's okay."

Kagome's rigid body rippled as she relaxed her straight posture. Her hands slowly pushed the porcelain mask on top of her head, revealing her shining sapphire eyes. "Hokage-sama," she nodded in acknowledgment.

Lighting his pipe, the Hokage-sama started it and took a long breath before he said, "So did you get permission from Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai. He has allowed for me to personally teach Kakashi-kun," Kagome said, wincing slightly as the smell of the smoke drifted passed her mask. She was glad she wore it, knowing that the Hokage needed the smoke badly with all the paperwork he did and didn't begrudge him for it.

"What about his genin teacher and teammates?" The Hokage puffed out.

"They failed the teamwork assignment and I have been teaching Kakashi to summon Pakkun while we waited for a reassessment."

"Do you think his teammates deserve a second chance?" The matter of Kakashi's abilities were not doubted, just his teammates'.

"No. His Inuzuka teammate could not get over his Hatake heritage and the Hyugga thought himself too good to join either of them," Kagome growled in distaste, her hands fisted tightly in anger.

"Very well then, who would you recommend putting on his team?"

"I was thinking of asking **them** to help him," Kagome said, holding herself back from giggling.

Sandaime choked on his smoke, coughing to get the smoke out of his windpipe. "Surely you jest. How would **they** help?"

Kagome's eyes mysteriously smiled as her mask hid her fanged grin. "I have a feeling that Kakashi will learn teamwork," she chuckled a little as she continued, "and let's just say that it will teach **them** a lesson or two as well."

Chuckling in mirth, the Hokage nodded his head as he smiled. "Ah…**they** would be most helpful if **they **can work together."


End file.
